cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
004 (009 vs. Devilman)
Albert Heinrich, aka Cyborg 004, is a supporting character in the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Appearance Albert has pale skin, short light gray hair, eyes that appear blank from a distance, a defined jawline, and an aquiline nose. With this incarnation of the character, his eyes tend to be shielded by his fringe, but light grey pupils and irises can be seen in close-up shots. His right hand is made of dark gray steel, which represents the fact that it functions as a machine gun. Unlike his previous incarnations, most of who have been depicted with the later pageboy hairstyle, Albert's bowl cut from the early manga makes its return here, along with a more pointed nose. Albert's design is based on a hybrid mix of Marcus To's design from the graphic novel, as well as his incarnations from the 2001 anime and the original manga. Initially, his uniform is the same as it is in other incarnations, particularly in a few of the clips of the opening sequence that illustrate the cyborgs' first meeting and in the brief "Mythos Cyborgs" adaptation that opens the OVA's plot. Afterwards, he wears a red, double-breasted military uniform that has four large gold buttons on the front and a long yellow scarf like his original outfit. However, it now bears a high collar, larger padded shoulders, elbow pads, black seam-lines all over his uniform, two belts on his waist (with one being a gun holster that carries his Super Gun), and black military boots with knee pads. When not in uniform, he wears a black shirt, a deep green jacket, and khaki pants. Personality He is described as being a man with a cynical outlook on life, and who tends to behave aloof and detached from the world. In his search through Shibuya, he is shown to have a calm and restrained personality, showing some silent amusement at a street punk who passes him by. His memories of his deceased fiancee, Hilda, proved instrumental in resisting Lilith's temptations, as he saw Hilda die in front of him before turning into a cyborg. This allowed him to snap his fellow male 00-Cyborgs out of their trances and get the others to resist as well. History Episode 1 It is assumed that the backstory of this incarnation of Albert Heinrich follows that of his previous incarnations, particularly his backstory from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. After his failed attempt to escape from East Berlin during its Cold War-era separation, which resulted in the death of his fiancee Hilda, Albert was taken by agents of Black Ghost and turned into a 00 cyborg. Even though he and eight other 00 cyborgs were able to rebel and defeat Black Ghost with the help of Dr. Gilmore, Albert still remains haunted by Hilda's loss as well as his own status as a cybernetic weapon. The adventures Albert partook in are implied to have closely followed the manga storyline, up until the Mythos Arc. During a battle between Joe Shimamura and the Greek cyborg Apollo, the other 00 cyborgs watched from the sidelines, as they were too heavily injured to be of aid. As the team fled Magma Island on their ship, The Dolphin, they watched as the island was destroyed by a volcanic explosion. As the 00 cyborgs took a rest in Japan at Dr. Gilmore's home, Albert was conversing with Geronimo, Jr. when the latter's spiritual senses detected a disturbance. This would be confirmed by Ivan Whisky, whose ESP predicted the coming of a "Devil". Albert would split up with the other male 00 cyborgs to search the local area for the so-called Devil, thinking the new enemy was tied to Black Ghost. Episode 2 During the search, Albert would reunite with Jet Link and Pyunma. Unfortunately, the trio would run afoul of the High-Teen Number cyborgs Edward, John, and Abel. Despite the High-Teen Number cyborgs only being there to gather research on the 00 cyborgs, their superior cybernetic technology and abilities vastly overpowered their predecessors. Albert, Jet, and Pyunma were only saved by Edward's intervention. Albert and the other 00 cyborgs would later learn that the High-Teen Number cyborgs were created by Dr. Adams, a former colleague of Dr. GIlmore's who was fired from Black Ghost for his strange proposals for the 00 cyborg line. As the 00 cyborgs rode The Dolphin to Dr. Adam's headquarters, they were attacked by the flower demon Lilith and her demonic servants. Lilith had infiltrated the ship and used an illusion to fool the male 00 cyborgs by portraying women who were either friends of the 00 cyborgs, or idealized versions based on their desires. Under the guise of Albert's fiancee Hilda, the flower demon tried to seduce Albert, but he saw right through the deception, as he had witnessed the death of the real Hilda. Her illusions failing, Lilith had her demon servants destroy The Dolphin, causing it to crash-land. Fortunately, the 00 cyborgs survived, and prepared to battle Lilith. Episode 3 After killing Lilith and her demon slaves, the entire 00 cyborg team would be attacked by the lead three High-Teen Number cyborgs, but through teamwork and the strategic leadership of Francoise Arnoul, the 00 cyborgs gained the upper hand over their "superior" brethren. When Seth/0018 was forcibly merged with the evil demon Atun, Albert and the 00 cyborgs helped Ivan and Joe aid Akira Fudo and Seth's older sister Eva Maria Pallares in separating Seth from Atun, interfering with the High-Teen Number cyborgs' attempts to stop them. They eventually won and Atun was eventually killed, but at the cost of both Eva and Seth dying. Later, the 00 cyborgs went back to Japan, only to be alerted by Ivan of the statue Generalissimo. Abilities Albert, like all of his incarnations, is the most literal definition of the word "cyborg". Since his body has received extensive cybernetic treatments, his brain is the only organic part he has. He has a variety of weapons at his immediate disposal, including a miniature machine gun in the form of his right hand, an electromagnetic knife stored inside his left, and missile launchers in his knees. He also has an atomic bomb stored in his body, something that had not been mentioned since the original manga. However, it was never mentioned or seen in the actual OVA save for a brief description in Albert's profile during the musical opening. In the second OVA episode, Albert's missiles, when shot, can also disperse into several smaller ones that allows him to take out multiple targets. When combined with Francoise's strategic sight, Albert can guide the missiles to hit his foes precisely. Notes * Due to the 009 vs. Devilman OVA taking and integrating elements of the original manga, things such as Albert's old bowl-style haircut made a return, replacing his more popular pageboy haircut. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Male characters